Allô le service des problèmes!
by Edlweis
Summary: La guerre sainte est finie, houra! Les chevaliers d'ors reviennent à la vie, double houra! Zeus à décider de jouer un tour à Athéna, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle? A vous de vous faire un opinion ! Bonne lecture!
1. il parait que

Titre : Allô problème !

Raiting : K

Genre : Romance Family

Disaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf Jade

Note : l'histoire se passe après Hadès.

Note 2 : l'âge des chevaliers n'est pas respecter, je prendrais surement un chapitre pour tout mettre au point.

* * *

><p><span>Il parait que les vœux se réalisent si on prit assez fort.<span>

Depuis cinq ans, la guerre sainte était finie, le sanctuaire était remis à neuf, les bronzes avaient reprit une vie normale et Athéna priait pour le retour des chevaliers d'or et de son grand pope.

Tout les jours elle priait pour le retour de ses gardiens dorés, pourtant, en cinq ans, il ne c'était rien passé.

Elle commençait à désespérée quand Héra lui envoya un message qui disait que Zeus acceptait enfin de libéré ses hommes qui avaient osés défier les dieux au nom de l'amour et de la justice (concept que le dieu des dieux ne semblait plus comprendre depuis longtemps), par contre la jeune déesse aura une petite surprise.

Saori avait invitée une amie du nom de Jade. Celle-ci avait remplacée le grand pope pendant cinq ans. La jeune femme était à la base la fille d'une connaissance du grand père de la jeune déesse. Jade avait vingt ans, de long cheveux blond cendré cascadait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, sa peau avait la couleur du lait et ses joues était légèrement rosée, et ses yeux avaient la couleur de son nom, vert jade avec plein de reflet riche et stupéfiant.

En attendant les deux jeunes femmes étaient devant la statue de la déesse. Saori portait son habit formel de réincarnation d'Athéna, et Jade un simple chiton blanc et ses cheveux relevés en chignon lâche laissait tombées des mèches dorées qui se perdaient sur ses épaules et son dos.

Alors que Saori parlait de la nouvelle paire de chaussure qu'elle venait d'avoir et de la rode qu'elle avait repéré dans une boutique de Tokyo. Jade restait droite à côté d'elle écoutant d'une oreille distraite les piailleries et gloussement de la jeune femme qui ressemblait actuellement plus à une pimbêche pré pubère qu'a une déesse.

Soudain une grande lumière blanche et or illumina le sanctuaire (Saori sorti sa paire de lunette de soleil plus chère que la réparation de la maison de la vierge). Lors que la lumière se dissipa Jade prit deux seconde pour accommoder sa vision, face à elle reposait quatorze corps, deux adultes, trois adolescents et neuf enfants entre huit et quatre ans. Jade était abasourdit et Saori furieuse, elle voulait ses gardiens et pas des enfants, au moins son grand pope et le chevalier de la balance étaient restés eux même.

Jade réagit immédiatement et demanda à ce qu'ils soient tous emmener dans la salle principale du palais.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p>

Bientôt la suite.

Laisser une trace de votre passage, et navré pour les fautes.


	2. petit récap'

Salut, je suis de retour !

Voici donc le chapitre ou je mets l'âge des chevaliers d'or pour que vous compreniez et que je ne me perde pas dans mes explications.

Mais tout d'abord merci à Kirapain (qui me suis sur toutes mes fics Saints Seiya) et à Leia26 pour leurs reviews qui me font plaisir.

Bonne lecture !

Petit récap'

Voici les âges de nos chevaliers quand ils sont morts puis dans ma fic.

Bien entendu j'ai pris certaines libertés qui seront expliqué dans le chapitre suivant.

Mü : 20ans – 7ans

Aldébaran : 20ans – 10ans

Saga : 28ans – 13ans

Kanon : 28ans – 13ans

Death Mask : 22 ans – 6ans

Aiolia : 20ans – 8ans

Shaka : 20ans – 7ans

Dohko : 261ans – 20ans

Milo : 20ans – 6ans

Aioros : 14ans – 12ans

Shura : 23ans – 8ans

Camus : 20ans – 5ans

Aphrodite : 22ans – 4ans

Shion : 262ans – 20ans

Voilà c'était le chapitre inutile ou je reviens trente fois pour être sur de pas me trompée.

Laisser une review si vous avez quelque chose à dire.

J'accepte même les critique !


	3. il parait que s'occuper

Yo !

Voici un chapitre qui répond aux questions que j'ai eu. Je remercie d'ailleurs Kirapain, ginie27 et nanake7884 pour leur reviews qui me font plaisir.

Aller trêve de bavardage voici la fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il parait que s'occuper d'enfant c'est galère…<p>

Jade était dans la salle des audiences ou avait étés mis les chevaliers d'ors. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien put ce passer, quand elle vit un serviteur lui porter une lettre ou le sceau de Zeus était à poser. Elle l'ouvrit et lu les quelques lignes écrites par la main du dieu des dieux (et la première chose à la quelle el pensa c'est qu'il devait aller voir une orthophoniste). Elle fut surprise du message.

Quelques minutes plus tard les chevaliers commençaient à s'agiter au tour d'elle. Les premiers à se réveiller furent Dohko et Shion, suivi des jumeaux et d'Aioros, puis se furent des petites bouts de choux qui se réveillaient au compte goute. Le dernier à se lever fut Aphrodite qui ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus en papillonnant, Shion eu le réflex de le prendre sur ses genoux, tout en gardant une main qui caressait les courts cheveux parme de Mü.

« Bonjour chevaliers, grand pope, dit la jeune femme, je m'appelle Jade et c'est moi qui ai géré le sanctuaire pendant votre absence, sur la demande de Mlle Kido. Après mainte prière de sa part le dieu des dieux, Zeus, vous à rendus la vie. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater il y a eu un petit problème.

_ Oui, on à remarquer, fit Dohko

_ En savons nous la cause ? Demanda Shion

_ D'après cette lettre de Héra, il semblerait que Zeus à décider de vous faire rajeunir en fonction de votre culpabilité.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Aioros

_ C'est-à-dire que, plus vous culpabilisé sur vos actes passé plus vous rajeunissez et perdez la mémoire, de telle sort qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'un sentiment de culpabilité, expliqua Jade. »

Tous les chevaliers se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Aphrodite qui suçait son pouce dans les bras de Shion. Au même moment Athéna entra, auréolé de son cosmo.

« Mes amis, je viens de m'entretenir avec le dieu des dieux, mon père Zeus, il m'a dit que si vous vouliez redevenir adultes vous devriez, vous pardonnez à vous et à ceux qui vous on fait du mal, c'est à ces conditions que vous retrouverez la mémoire et votre taille adulte.

_ Non, moi je refuse de Lui pardonner ! S'indigna Aphrodite. »

Jade regarda le petit poisson dans les bras de Shion et ce demanda qui était ce Lui que l'enfant semblait haïr.

La discussion fut close et Saori repartie acheté en ligne une robe à plus d'un million, faite par un grand couturier.

La journée se passa dans une atmosphère étrange, les chevaliers tentaient de faire le point sur leur souvenir et revisitaient leurs temples disant ce qui allait les gêné à cause de leur taille et il fut décrété que tous chevaliers en dessous de 8 ans devrait vivre au palais du pope jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Donc Mü, Death Mask, Shaka, Milo, Camus et Aphrodite vivraient au palais et les autres chez eux.

Une salle inutilisée fut transformée en chambre pour enfant.

Pendant ce temps Jade regardait avec Shion tout ce qui c'était fait en son absence, le grand pope demanda à Jade de l'aide pour s'occuper des papiers jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le rythme. En même temps Dohko, Saga, Kanon et Aioros divertissaient les babins avec des jeux comme trappe-trappe ou le béret, mais très vite Aphrodite, qui était plus petit et moins résistant, s'arrêta et demanda plutôt une histoire. Les autres enfants réclamèrent à leur tour une histoire mais aucun ne voulait la même. Mü, Shaka et Aldébaran voulaient une histoire de chevaliers avec une morale, Shura et Aiolia demandaient une histoire de baston, Milo et le mini cancer voulaient une histoire de cul et Aphrodite voulait une histoire qui finisse bien. Jade arriva avec Shion et un gros livre qui semblait très anciens, dedans il y avait des légendes du monde entier, elle ouvrit à une page quelconque et lu à voix haute la légende des Nibelungen. A la fin tous les petits étaient pendus à ses lèvres et les plus vieux aussi.

Aphrodite était le seul à être mi figue mi raisin, certes l'histoire finissait bien mais la mort de Siegfried l'air laisser triste et la haine de kriemhild lui fessait froid dans le dos, tuer ses propres frères pour la mort de son premier époux, non ça ne lui plaisait pas, par contre ce qui lui plaisait c'était la voix de Jade qui était douce et chaude avec un léger accent.

Le repas fut annoncer pour dans deux heures et les chevaliers furent envoyer au terme sous la surveillance du grand pope et de la balance. Et ils ne furent pas trop de deux voir cinq pour calmer les petiots qui couraient et jouaient dans l'eau. Shion énervé dû utiliser la télékinésie, il les fit flotter à presque un mètre du sol et fit de même pour les gants et le savon qui frottèrent les enfants qui riaient sous les pouvoirs du pope, qui fessait rarement étalage de ses pouvoirs.

Le repas fut sommaire mais bon, des pâtes à la tomate et du jambon pour les enfants et un rôti accompagné de champignon poêlé avec sauce à la moutarde et d'un rouge de 1900 pour les adultes.

Les petits furent mit au lit par Shion et eurent un bisou par Jade.

La nuit fut longue, très longue, Aphrodite avait eu des terreurs nocturnes et ses frères ne sachant que faire réveillèrent Shion qui dormi avec le petiot, mais Mü, en bon bélier jaloux, fit une crise de jalousie et obtenu de dormir aussi avec Shion, mais Milo fut lui aussi jaloux et demanda à dormir avec Jade, Aiolia voulut dormir avec son frère et Shaka avec Mü. Finalement tous les matelas furent poser à même le sol et tous dormirent ensemble comme une porter de chiot.

* * *

><p>Rappel :<p>

Tuer l'auteur c'est pas bien.

Juger c'est bien.

Donner des idées c'est bien aussi mais ce n'est pas sure quelles soient retenu.

A bientôt !


	4. qui a dit que les excuses

Coucou !

Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ou ça commence à bouger. (Dans le bon sens ?)

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Qui a dit que les excuses sont sincère (partie 1)<p>

Après une semaine Mü avait grandi avec Shaka, ils avaient 13 ans tout les deux et la totalité de leur souvenir. Malheureusement Death Mask avait rajeuni de deux ans quand Shiryu était venu s'excuser de l'avoir tuer. Les autres stagnaient, ou chercher ce qui serait plus facile à réparer.

« C'est du pipo ! Criait le mini cancer

_ Angelo Carmine Maddalena COLOMBO veux-tu bien te taire, exigea Shion »

L'effet d'entendre son nom complet calma notre rital comme si il avait reçus une douche froide, Angelo, le grand pope avait utilisé son vrai prénom Angelo. Aphrodite qui était a côté du petit italien lui tapota l'épaule et Angelo eu un réflexe tout bête il se dégagea, mais il y mit plus de force qu'il ne le voulu et fit tomber le petit suédois qui commença à pleurer.

« Oh non, pardon Aphro je n'ai pas fait exprès, calme toi s'il te plait ! » lui demanda Death Mask.

Les petits bouts étaient tous scotcher, Death mask avait dit « pardon » et « s'il te plait » dans la même phrase et en plus son vrai nom signifiait Ange. Ange qui est la créature la plus gentille et bénéfique du monde et qui répugne à tuer, l'un des plus grands assassins portait le nom de ces créature biblique. Le premier à pouffer fut Milo suivi très vite par les autres. Par contre ils rirent moins quand Angelo prit d'un coup dix ans, ce qu'il fit qu'il put prendre le poisson dans ses bras et le calmer.

Après cet épisode de cancer accepta les excuses du dragon et lui-même s'excusa de ne pas avoir cru sa cause et prêtât allégeance à Athéna. Enfin il retrouva une taille normale mais ça lui avait pris deux mois alors que Mü, Aldébaran, Shura et la pucelle avaient repris une taille normale en une semaine en plus de Saga et Aioros, pour Kanon ça prenait plus de temps à cause du sanctuaire sous-marin. Dans l'ensemble beaucoup avaient repris jusqu'a dix ans grâce à des excuses et des explications sur certain point de leur passé. Seul Aphrodite n'avait pas grandi et en plus il oubliait des pans entier de son passer. Inquiet Angelo passait du temps avec lui, lui racontait leur enfance, ce qu'il savait sur lui avant l'arriver au sanctuaire, l'entrainement des poissons.

Shun vient un jour lui rendre visite et Aphro lui sauta dessus en lui suppliant de le pardonner ce qu'Andromède fit avec plaisir. Grace à cela le petit bout prit un an, ses collègues se dirent que leur camarade du poisson avait une sacré conscience car il s'excusa au prés de tous pour des actes qui à eu leur avait parus sans importance, ce qui permis tout de même au poisson de prendre deux ans.

« Dit Angie, tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as prêté allégeance à Athéna ? Demanda un jour le petit poisson

_ Tu sais mon petit Aphro le truc ce n'est pas de pensé ce que tu dis ou fait le plus important c'est de le faire.

_ Tu deviens philosophe ?

_ Non, futé »

Les deux Amis rirent de concert et l'italien alla coucher le petit bout de chou dans son lit.

Le lendemain le poisson descendit aux arènes ou les chevaliers d'ors discutaient, s'amusaient et accessoirement se battaient pour faire genre qu'ils fessaient quelque chose.

« Coucou mon verseau, fit Aphro en s'asseyant au côté de Camus.

_ Bonjour Aphrodite tu as bien dormi ? demanda le verseau

_ Oui et en plus je n'ai pas faire de cauchemar cette nuit, annonça le petit

_ Je vois ça, souri Camus en regardant les cernes du cancer, mal dormi Death Mask ?

_ Très, Aphrodite n'a pas arrêter de s'agiter dans son sommeil et il a joué les somnambule

_ C'est pas vrais, s'indigna le poisson, je m'en souviens même pas, tu dis n'importe quoi !

_ Tu pense que je mentirais sur toi. Je te dis que t'es somnambule !

_ Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir été et ce dont je ne me souviens pas ne c'est pas passer, na ! »

Comme la discutions risquait de durer Milo prit Camus par le bras et l'emmena avec un lieu plus tranquille.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à un petit pavillon a colonnade au toit sphérique, il y a sur le côté gauche un banc en marbre blanc et en face, sur le côté droit, un rosier rouge.

« Cet endroit n'existait pas avant, remarqua le Verseau.

_ Oui, c'est Jade qui l'a fait construire sur le modèle du temple de l'amour qui est à Versailles, expliqua Milo.

_ Et comment sais tu ça ? Demanda Camus intrigué

_ Et bien un jour, je suis aller me baigner dans la mer et en remontant j'ai vu ce pavillon, comme toi je savais qu'il n'était pas là avant alors j'ai demander à Jade d'où ça sortait et elle a répondu, je cite : « Le sanctuaire et un lieu magnifique, avec une vue imprenable sur la mer, j'ai juste trouver dommage que l'on n'ai pas de véritable endroit ou se poser et admirer alors j'ai fait construire ce pavillon sur le modèle du temple de l'amour ». A partir de là je n'avais plus qu'a cherché ou se trouve ce temple et le tour et jouer. Je suis intelligent pas vrais !

_ Tu l'étais jusqu'à ta dernière remarque. »

Le scorpion, habituer aux cinglantes remarques de son ami ne se formalisa pas de cette pique et s'assit sur le blanc de marbre.

« En tout cas c'est vrais qu'on a une belle vue, lâcha Milo

_ Je te l'accorde c'est très beau, soupira Camus »

Milo se décala un peut pour que son ami puisse s'asseoir et tout les deux regardèrent la mer briller sous le soleil grecque. En fin Camus regardait la mer parce que Milo, lui, c'est le profil parfait de son compagnon qu'il regardait. Ils avaient tout deux quinze ans à présent et Milo trouvait la peau blanche de Camus aussi belle que l'albâtre le plus pur. Il se savait gay depuis longtemps et n'avait pas hésité à coucher avec le poisson dans le temps mais face au beau français il était démuni, c'était comme si Camus l'empêchait de porter se masque de séducteur qu'il abordait la plus part du temps, avec Camus il se sentait comme nu, comme si celui-ci pouvait voir le fond de son cœur et cela lui fessait peur autant que ça le rassurait car il savait qu'il aurait toujours une personne pour le calmer.

De son côté, Camus se savait observer, il sentait le regard chaud de son confrère sur lui et cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure puis que lui aussi regardait son camarade lors des entrainements. Il avait toujours eu une sorte de fascination pour le grecque et aimait son contact, chose qu'il accordait à peut de monde (ce peut de monde étant Milo et Aphrodite). Mais entre la fascination du verseau pour la facilité d'Aphrodite à pouvoir s'invite chez les gens et, en un sourire, désamorcer les conflits et celle pour son ami du scorpion il y avait un sacré pas. Ami, oui Milo est l'ami de Camus, il à gagner se titre après bien des pitreries et des colères de leurs maîtres respectif. Seulement il sentait que quelque chose changeait, alors que Milo le regardait il sentait une douce chaleur partir de son ventre et se répandre dans tout son corps, et il aimait cela.

Après ces réflexions de la part de l'un et de l'autre tout de quittèrent le pavillon et rentrent chez eux.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu !<p> 


	5. second récap'

Ça fessait longtemps non ?

Voici un récapitulatif des âges de nos chevaliers car certains ce perdent.

J'ai donc décidée de tout même à plat donc il y aura aussi des précisions sur les couples que je vais faire et des explications matériel.

Bonne lecture !

Et dite moi si vous avez des reproche à faire ou des préférences.

* * *

><p>Récapitulatif des âges :<p>

Vous avez donc les âges normaux, les premiers et maintenant, grande nouveauté les âges actuel.

Mü : 20ans – 7ans – 20ans

Aldébaran : 20ans – 10ans – 20 ans

Saga : 28ans – 13ans – 20 ans

Kanon : 28ans – 13ans – 15 ans

Death Mask : 22 ans – 6ans – 17ans

Aiolia : 20ans – 8ans – 18ans

Shaka : 20ans – 7ans – 20 ans

Dohko : 261ans – 20ans

Milo : 20ans – 6ans – 16ans

Aioros : 14ans – 12ans – 19 ans (et oui je l'ai gâté)

Shura : 23ans – 8ans – 23ans

Camus : 20ans – 5ans – 15ans

Aphrodite : 22ans – 4ans – 7ans

Shion : 262ans – 20ans

* * *

><p>Explication matériel :<p>

Lors que les chevaliers grandissent, il est normal que leurs vêtements ne leurs aille plus, donc ils prennent dans leurs armoires les habits qui correspondent à leurs âge. Sinon, ils ont des tuniques en coton blanche, ou si vous préféré un bout de coton banc de, à peut prés sa dépendent beaucoup des tailles, un mètre sur un qu'ils attachent en haut avec des épingles en ors et qu'ils nouent avec une ceinture (pratique non ?)

* * *

><p>Et maintenant le mieux les couples (mais je ferais aussi tout un paragraphe ou je dirais tous les couples de façon plus drôle, là ces juste pour que vous vous ne vous perdiez pas) :<p>

Mü – Aiolia

Saga – Shaka

Aldébaran – Shura (la je vais me marrer)

Kanon – Shion?

Death Mask – Aphrodite

Dohko – Aioros

Milo – Camus

* * *

><p>Laissez vos avis!<p> 


	6. la colère de

Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui mettra en évidence de nouveaux couples.

Merci à Kirapain et ginie27 pour leur reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La colère de Jade :<p>

Aphrodite rêvait, ou plutôt cauchemardait. Il rêvait de Lui. Cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir et dont le visage ne disparaissait pas de sa tête. Il avait été odieux avec lui qui n'était alors qu'un enfant. Il lui avait fait si mal, de tant de façon…

« Non, non, NON ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Lâche-moi ! Angelo !

_ Je suis là Dite cesse de pleurer tout va bien. »

Le cancer était épuiser, le petit poisson avait des terreurs nocturnes de plus en plus forte, et ça fessait presque trois semaines qu'il n'avait eu une nuit complète.

Le matin a l'entrainement les chevaliers furent surprit de voir le cancer aussi crever. Angelo s'assit, rejeta la tête et s'endormi.

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Demanda Camus au petit poisson.

_ Je fais de gros cauchemars du coup Angelo doit venir me réveiller et me consoler jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Je n'aime pas faire ces cauchemars et surtout … je n'aime pas voir Angelo si fatiguer par ma faute; se lamenta le petit Aphrodite en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Camus.

_ Et si, tu dormais chez moi pendant quelques temps, histoire que Death Mask se repose un peut; lui proposa le verseau en lui caressant le dos.

_ Je veux bien essayer; répondit le petit bout.

_ Alors va en informer Death Mask; lui conseilla Camus.

_ Pourquoi tu l'appel Death Mask ? Son nom c'est Angelo !

_ Parce que toi seul à le droit de l'appeler ainsi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Va lui demander ! »

Aphrodite se leva et parti vers Angelo avec un regard intriguer vers Camus.

Tout le monde appel Angelo Death Mask, il ne comprend pas que son ami ai un aussi péjoratif alors qu'il est si gentil et patient avec lui et ce depuis leur première rencontre il y a 16 ans. Le petit bout de chou secoua un peut le cancer en l'appelant.

« Angelo. Angelo !

_ Oui, qui y a-t-il Dite; fit Angelo à moitié réveiller (ou à moitié en dormi selon ou l'on se place).

_ Camus m'a proposé de dormir chez lui, je peux ?

_ moui, moui… Quoi ?

_ Quoi ? Quoi ?

_ Que t'a dit Camus ? Demanda DM en colère.

_ Il m'a proposé de dormir chez lui parce que toi tues trop fatiguer et que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Oh, il m'a aussi dit de te demander pourquoi moi je t'appel Angelo et que tout les autres t'appel Death Mask, parce que lui il ne veut pas me le dire.

_ NON ! S'écria Angelo en prenant Aphrodite dans se bras.

_ Angelo ? Murmura celui-ci un peut perdu par la réaction violente de son ami.

_ Je refuse que tu ailles chez quelqu'un d'autre et surtout pas ce glaçon ambulant qui t'enlèvera à moi; explosa Angelo. Reste avec moi Dite, tu es ma seule ligne de secoure dans ce monde, tu es la seul personne dont j'ai besoin pour ne pas devenir fou.

_ Aphrodite ! Appela Camus. Aphrodite ! Vient avec moi, ne reste pas avec ce fou. »

Aphrodite, dans les bras de Camus regardait Angelo se débattre entre les bras d'Aldébaran, Milo et Aiolia. Une larme coula sur la joue rebondit du petit que Camus transportait chez le pope.

Lors qu'ils furent arrivés le visage de l'enfant était baigné de larmes.

Camus le posa le plus doucement qu'il put mais les jambes du tout petit se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba sur le sol de marbre froid. Shion qui était sur son trône en sortit et prit à son tour le petit au cœur brisé dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda le petit en larmes »

Jade, qui s'était resté dans l'ombre à observer tous les agissements des chevaliers, savait pourquoi.

Les chevaliers d'or voyaient d'un mauvais œil Angelo et ce depuis son arriver au sanctuaire il y a de cela 18 ans, ses capacité, son cosmo agressif et son comportement quasi animal en avait fait la bête noir du sanctuaire, d'ailleurs son maître avait bien failli le tuer à cause de cela, mais Aphrodite alors appeler Nicolas Heartless avait tendu la main à ce petit sauvage italien pour en faire un petit garçon tout à fait normal, bien qu'il ai un très mauvais caractère et des pulsion violentes.

C'est pour cela que, lors qu'ils sont revenus à la vie les chevaliers et le grand pope on longuement discuter sur Angelo, mais celui-ci ne fessait plus de mal, pas tant qu'il était près d'Aphrodite, mais personne ne savait si ses pulsions allaient reprendre ou non, il fut donc décider qu'au moindre comportement juger dangereux par Camus, Mü ou Shaka, Angelo se verrait retirer la garde d'Aphrodite sans délai. Si Jade savait tout cela c'est parce qu'elle avait un accès illimité aux dossiers des chevaliers et à leur journaux secret, elle s'était même renseigner au près de nurse qui travaillaient au sanctuaire à cette époque. Elle en avait conclu plusieurs choses à commencer qu'il fallait un traitement médical pour le cancer et que la haine des chevaliers n'était qu'une peur d'enfant, elle pouvait souscrire un traitement pour Angelo sans qu'il ait à quitter le sanctuaire, ce traitement serait à base de calmant, de massage et de dialogue, mais pour cela il fallait l'accord du pope, pope qui voulait plutôt tuer Angelo.

En attendant, Aphrodite pleurait à chaude larmes dans les bras de la jeune femme, il ne voulait pas aller dans les bras de Shion qui lui empêchait de voir son ami.

« Aphrodite essaie de comprendre, nous faisons ça pour ton bien. Angelo est dangereux, il pourrait te tuer sans s'en rendre compte; tenta Camus.

_ Cesser de dire de pareille sottise à un enfant; s'écria Jade. »

Alors que Jade commençait s'énerver les chevaliers et Angelo entraient dans la salle du trône.

« Jade ce ne sont pas vos affaire; commença Shion.

_ Le bien être du sanctuaire et ses habitants et mon job, vous vous êtes seulement là pour l'administration et les missions, cette situation ne rentre dans aucun de vos cadre de compétences grand pope; répliquât elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Mademoiselle; s'offusqua le pope.

_ TAISEZ-VOUS; criât-elle. Vous ne comprenez pas la souffrance de cet enfant, ni la douleur d'Angelo.

_ Je comprends qu'il est fou et qu'il peut devenir un danger pour tous.

_ Si on ne fait rien je vous l'accord, mais il existe des traitements pour des personnes soufrant de pulsions violente, qui plus et Angelo et beaucoup moins dangereux aujourd'hui qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans toute son ancienne vie et ce grâce à Aphrodite cette il est épuiser et cela peut le placer dans un état instable mais ça c'est parce que vous ne faites rien pour vous occuper du petit dans la journée.

_ Mais Death Mask ne nous laisse pas l'approcher; plaida Milo.

_ Même pas durant les entrainements ? Je sais pourtant, et de source sur, qu'il laisse Aphrodite faire ce qu'il veut pendant la journée tant qu'il lui dit ou il va, et ceci n'est pas à blâmer un enfant seul dans un aussi grand domaine – même si il le connait par cœur – n'est pas quelque chose de rassurant. Il c'est conduit comme un adulte responsable alors que la plus part d'entre vous ne sont que des adolescents ou des personnes trop occuper pour faire attention à Aphrodite, il a été pour responsable que vous et vous vous le remerciez en tentant de le tuer ! Mais c'est le monde à l' envers !

_ … »

Les chevaliers restèrent silencieux puis Aldébaran lâcha Angelo, celui-ci regarda Angelo avec quelque chose que le colosse n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son collègue, de la reconnaissance.

Le cancer s'approcha de Jade et Aphrodite, l'enfant couru dans les bras de son amis et protecteur de toujours. Angelo le souleva et continua à marcher vers Jade.

« Il existe vraiment un traitement pour que je cesse de faire du mal autour de moi ?

_ Oui, il a été longuement testé dans les laboratoires de ma famille et a été reconnus sans danger, mais il faut au moins une personne, avec des compétences médicales, à vos côté en quasi non stop.

_ Pouvez vous être cette personne ?

_ Ce sera avec grand plaisir.

_ Merci. »

Angelo embrassa Jade sur la joue. Celle-ci, rouge comme un rubis, lui répondit par un doux baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Aphrodite, trop jeune pour ce genre de chose, se fit cacher les yeux par Angelo.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, pardon du retard et à bientôt !<p> 


	7. la vie à trois

Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, il risque de s'y passer pas mal de chose…

Rien n'est à moi hormis Jade.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>La vie à trois apporte la jalousie<span> :

Depuis que Jade avait emménagée avec Angelo et Aphrodite une semaine c'était écouler. La jeune femme s'occupait à merveille du ménage, de la cuisine, et était une infirmière parfaite. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, Aphrodite la détestait à mesure qu'Angelo l'aimait. Le poisson trouvait la femme trop parfaite pour être honnête, de plus elle lui volait son Angelo. Bien sur cela n'était pas flagrant, mais l'intendante du sanctuaire prenait de plus en plus de place dans la vie de l'italien, elle lui fessait les plats qui lui plaisait, le massait, et commençait peut à peut à l'appeler Angelo. Ce nom, seul Aphrodite avait le droit de le prononcer. Que Jade se l'approprie lui était... inconcevable.

Un soir il en parla avec son italien, et celui-ci lui dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ce n'était qu'un nom. Mais pour Aphrodite, ce n'était plus un simple nom. Pendant des années, seul Aphrodite avait eu le droit d'appeler Death Mask par son prénom d'origine, ce privilège était la preuve de leur amour…

Leur... Amour ?…

Aphrodite ne se souvenait plus… Il savait qu'Angelo était important pour lui, mais, était-ce de l'amour ? Il ne savait plus qu'une seule chose, Angelo était une personne très importante pour lui est ce depuis très longtemps, ce serait par amour…

Aphrodite, tout à ses réflexions, n'entendit pas Jade l'appeler pour le diner. Après trois appels (qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas entendu) la jeune femme entra dans la chambre prit le poisson par le bras et le mena jusqu'à la cuisine. Plus tard dans la soirée le petit poisson voulu parler avec Angelo, mais il trouva celui-ci dans les bras de Jade qui ne lui fessait certainement pas prendre son médicament. Alors Aphrodite eu un sentiment étrange, comme si son monde était réduit à néant. La seule fois ou il avait ressenti ça c'était il y a très longtemps, alors qu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon, Il l'avait brisé. Il…

Alors que le cancer se détachait de Jade, Aphrodite tournait les talons et sortait du quatrième temple en courant. Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'au premier temple, Mû (qui rappelons le a 20 ans) entendit tambouriner à sa porte et ouvrit, craignant que ce soit un grave bléser.

Le bélier ouvrit et découvrit le petit poisson, trempé et en larmes (un orage balayait le sanctuaire depuis une bonne demi heure). Mû fit de suite entré le tout petit. Aphrodite fut assis sur le canapé emprisonné dans des draps de bain et avec un chocolat bien chaud entre les mains. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais Mû se doutait que ce n'était pas que le froid qui fessait trembler son jeune ami. Le bélier resta face à d'Aphrodite et frictionnait les petites mains glacer avec tendresse. Le bélier avait l'impression que le tout petit devant lui était un petit animal tout triste et blesser, qui avait besoin de chaleur et de réconfort, ce que Mû pouvait lui offrir.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce silence qui devenait assourdissant. Aphrodite se jeta dans les bras de Mû et se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes en appelant le cancer. Mû, face à toute la détresse de l'enfant, caressa les petites boucles bleu avec tendresse. Il avait fait parti des juges du cancer, pour finalement comprendre que ces deux là avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour vivre. Aphrodite raconta sa cohabitation avec Jade, et ce qu'il avait vu, le trou béant que ça avait formé dans sa poitrine, et le désespoir de ne plus faire confiance à Camus pour le réconforter. Le bélier savait qu'Aphrodite était là seule personne, avec Milo, à pouvoir approcher le français, sans que celui-ci le reconduise vers la sortie avec, en prime, une remarque cinglante, il pouvait donc imaginer la douleur de son jeune ami.

Aphrodite fini par s'endormir, sont sommeil était entre couper de sanglot et de petit hoquet. Mû tenait le tout petit contre son cœur, espérant, ainsi, il passer un peut de tendresse et de réconfort.

Au matin, Aphrodite fut réveillé par des éclats de voix qui venait du quatrième. Aldébaran, qui était descendu prendre un thé, lui expliqua que c'était ainsi depuis hier et que si cela arrivait jusqu'en bas c'était parce que la pluie avait cessé. Aphrodite eu une pensée pour les jumeaux et le lion qui vivaient juste à côté.

« Sais-ton, au moins, la raison de cette dispute ? demanda Mû.

Je sais qu'il est question d'Aphrodite et de mariage mais après… »

Aphrodite avait bloqué sur le mot mariage, Angelo et Jade … marié … Le poisson s'accrocha au taureau en lui demandant plus d'information sur cette histoire de mariage mais le colosse ne savait rien. Aphrodite sorti en courant vers la maison du cancer. Lorsqu'il y arriva il vit la vaisselle briser et Jade sur le canapé, le visage dans ses mains et vingt ans de plus d'un coup. La jeune femme releva la tête vers le poisson qui avait marché sur un bout de porcelaine bleu.

« TOI ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Tout ça c'est de ta faute (et elle balaya la pièce de la main) si seulement tu n'étais pas parti, si seulement tu étais resté dans ta chambre comme tous les gosses de la planète, RIEN ne serait arrivé et Angelo continuerait de m'aimer ! »

Elle semblait hystérique et, quand Aphrodite lui fit remarquer qu'il l'avait entendu de chez Mû, elle le gifla, il demanda ou était le chevalier du cancer et se reprit un gifle, qui cette fois ci résonna plus fort. Aphrodite avait une griffure sur toute la joue. C'est alors qu'arriva Mû, accompagner des jumeaux du gemmaux, ils n'avaient rien loupés du geste et de la discutions (avec le ton de harpie hystérique de Jade …). Saga prit l'enfant dans ses bras et regarda attentivement la joue blessée. Mais l'enfant ne se laissa pas faire il se débattit et, une fois à terre, courra vers la sortie du temple.

Aphrodite dévalait, pied nu, les falaises rocheuses du sanctuaire, il savait ou aller, il savait que dire, il ressentait au plus profond de son être le besoin de le voir, de courir vers Lui…

A suivre…


	8. trois mots

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, la fin se fait sentir petit à petit, même si il me reste au moins deux gros chapitre à faire, plus des chapitres plus légers histoire de respirer un peut.

Merci à ma Kirapain de me suivre depuis le tout début !

* * *

><p><span>Trois mots, tant à dire :<span>

_Aphrodite dévalait, pied nu, les falaises rocheuses du sanctuaire, il savait ou aller, il savait que dire, il ressentait au plus profond de son être le besoin de le voir, de courir vers Lui…_

Depuis son enfance le poisson avait une certitude, Il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, ou du moins pas seul. Mais ce Il là avait un nom, un nom merveilleux, un nom qui allait avec une douce voix grave et deux yeux un peut moqueurs qui ne le quittaient jamais. Contrairement à ce Lui là, Lui l'avait fait souffrir mais Aphrodite savait qu'Il pouvait tout balayer, Il avait juste à ouvrir ses bras.

L'enfant dévalait les rochers du sanctuaire, sans faire attention à ses pieds qui étaient de plus en plus égratignés, la peau si blanche se coupant sur les pierres de Grèce. Mais il n'en avait cure, il continuait à dévaler les pentes rocheuses pour courir sur le sable brulant, laissant des trainées de sang sur son passage. Dans sa tête une foule de pensées se bousculaient, toute tendaient vers un nom, une personne, vers qui il courait.

Depuis tout petit Death Mask du cancer avait des troubles du comportement, pouvant aller de l'enfant timide à l'hystérique assoiffé de sang. Lors que 16 ans plus tôt, Aphrodite était parti pour son entrainement au Groenland Angelo était devenus incontrôlable, son maître avait même pensé à le tuer, mais il avait « suffit » que le petit suédois revienne et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Alors les deux enfants avaient longtemps marchés sur la plage, ils avaient finalement trouvés une cachette ou Angelo pourrait venir si il se sentait menacer ou trop seul. Aphrodite alors âgé de 6 ans y avait fait pousser un magnifique rosier bleu, sur la promesse d'un jour se revoir. Cette cachette fut très utile au petit italien qui souffrait tour à tour de folie, solitude et mal du pays.

C'est vers cette cachette, ce petit tunnel qui débouchait sur une grotte ou une douce lumière, venu d'il ne savait ou, éclairait les parois nacrés et un petit rosier bleu, que se dirigeait Aphrodite. Lorsqu'il y arriva il continua sa course en ne se penchant même pas (avantage des petites tailles).

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Angelo était là, recroqueviller sur lui-même, il pleurait. Aphrodite prenait finalement conscience de la situation, de ses mains blessées, de la peur qu'il avait eue et des trois mots qui valsaient à une vitesse folle dans son esprit. Une larme coula, suivit d'une autre et de tant d'autre, le poisson avait la vue brouiller par ses larmes, il voyait la forme d'Angelo celle du rosier aussi. Il avança vers le cancer, celui-ci releva brusquement la tête et regarda, l'enfant face à lui.

« Angelo »

Aphrodite avait à peine prononcé ce nom que deux bras se refermèrent sur lui. Angelo le serrait fort contre son torse. Le petit sentait les battements fort et puissant du cœur de son compagnon, il entendait les pulsations assourdissantes du cœur de celui qu'il aimait. Oui, c'était devenu une certitude, il aimait cet homme. Les pleures d'Aphrodite redoublèrent alors qu'il était devant la plus grande certitude de son existence. Angelo lui paniqua, le tout petit n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et ses pieds étaient couvert de plaies et de brulures.

« Merde Aphro, tes pieds ! s'exclama le cancer.

- Mes pieds ? fit le poisson sans comprendre.

- Ben oui tes pieds, t'as pas vu dans quel état ils sont ? s'alarma Angelo en déchirant son tee-shirt pour en faire des bandages.

- … pff

- Aphro ?

- Ha, Ha, Ha …»

Alors qu'Angelo commençait à s'inquiété pour la santé mentale d'Aphrodite celui-ci riait à gorge déployer. La situation était d'un ridicule, un pur débordement de bêtise et d'ambiance à la guimauve. Le poisson avait craqué, ses nerfs lâchaient tous, d'un coup. Son fou rire fut entre couper de larmes. Angelo regardait son amant comme si un troisième œil lui était apparu sur le front.

« Pa… pardon Angie ! C'est … C'est juste que… »

Le fou rire d'Aphrodite ne cessait d'augmenter. Death Mask fini par lui aussi rire sous cape, le rire du plus jeune était si communicatif. Lorsqu'ils furent à peut près calme le cancer pansa les pieds du petit et le prit dans ses bras. Tous les deux regardèrent les reflets bleus qui couraient sur les parois rocheuses, le doux reflux des vagues qui s'engouffraient dans la grotte était le seul son. Aphrodite profitait de l'étreinte du cancer, il sentait l'odeur d'épices d'Angelo pardessus l'odeur marine.

« Angelo…

- Oui ?

- Je…

- ….

- ….

- …

- Laisse tomber ! »

Aphrodite avait les joues qui commençaient à rivaliser avec la couleur des tomates. Le cancer le trouva tout à fait adorable. Il serra un peut plus Aphrodite contre lui et embrassa son cou. Le poisson rougit un peut plus.

« Je t'aime… »

Aphrodite se raidit, ces mots, ces trois stupides mots qu'il avait tant de mal à sortir. Angelo venait de les lui dire avec tant de facilité. Aphrodite se retourna et avança vers Angelo.

« Moi aussi… je t'aime »

Dit-il lorsque leurs lèvres n'étaient plus séparées que par un souffle. Angelo cru mourir de bonheur quand Aphrodite cella leurs lèvres d'un baiser et prit d'un coup 7 ans (ce qui nous le propulse à 14ans). Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent suite à une supplication de leurs poumons Aphrodite se leva et tendit la main à Angelo.

« On rentre ? demanda t-il avec un sourire.

- Oui répondit le cancer.

- J'espère que tu sais retenir ta respiration longtemps minauda de poisson.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai toujours voulus savoir à quoi menait se trou d'eau »

Aphrodite se rapprocha du dit trou et plongea dedans. Angelo sur ses talons.

* * *

><p>Et voilà !<p>

Un autre chapitre de bouclé !

Merci d'avoir lu ! à la prochaine !


	9. la ou mène

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à Kirapain de toujours me suivre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>La où mène le trou…<span>

Aphrodite avait plonger dans le trou d'eau sans crainte. Derrière lui, Angelo semblait moins confiant. Le rital avait l'eau en horreur, un comble pour un signe aquatique, certes il pouvait rester dans son bain des heures et des heures mais il haïssait l'eau de mer.

« Tu ne viens pas ? »

Aphrodite avait sortit la tête de l'eau et regardait son amant, un peut surpris qu'il ne le rejoigne pas dans l'eau salé… salé… il s'en souvenait, Angelo avait horreur de l'eau de mer. Depuis que son frère, qui est aussi son père, son grand père et son oncle (j'expliquerais ça plus tard) avait tenté de le noyer dans la mer étant petit, Angelo avait peur de l'eau de mer. Certes il savait nager, il aimait se baigner avec Aphrodite dans la mer, aimait prendre Aphrodite dans la baignoire … Aphrodite rougit violement face aux souvenirs qui affluaient dans sa tête.

« Angelo, appela doucement le poisson, tout va bien, elle est bonne comme l'eau du bain et n'est presque pas salée. Aller viens… s'il te plait… »

Death Mask n'aimait pas les supplications d'Aphrodite et se dirigea vers la sortie terrestre.

Aphrodite bouda un peut, mais fini par se raisonner, il n'aurait pas dû pousser Angelo à bout comme il l'a fait. Angelo est et à toujours étés un être sauvage qui n'apprécie ni les ordres ni les contacts humain, sauf celui d'Aphrodite.

Le poisson s'assura que son cher et tendre était bien parti, inspira un grand coup puis se laissa couler. Il avait toujours aimé l'eau et plonger toujours plus profondément sans équipement.

Ce souhait avait étés largement comblé durant son enfance, ou il nageait dans l'eau glacée des plages du Groenland avec son maitre, ils n'avaient qu'une lampe pour voir et ils avançaient dans l'eau noir et salé, la plus part du temps c'était l'ancien chevalier de poisson qui remontait en premier et le petit Aphrodite se devait de le suivre, à son grand damne.

Pour revenir à notre plongée Aphrodite avait trouvé un tunnel où passer, le seul. La paroi de ce dernier était dans une roche qui par endroit s'éclairait comme des étoiles, cela ressemblait fort à un gisement de pierre volante (cf. le château dans le ciel). Aphrodite se faufila dans le tunnel mais il était un peut trop grand, il décida de remonter.

Une fois à la surface le poisson pensa à une chose triste et qui le fessait culpabiliser, il redevient un enfant de dix ans et replongea. Il redescendit au tunnel plus vite que la première fois et s'y engagea. Les parois faiblement éclairée étaient parsemé de petites algue qui semblaient turquoise et Aphrodite reconnus une plante qui créée un puisant poison. Il continua d'avancer dans l'eau et commença à entre voir la sortie du tunnel, il espérait trouver de l'air car ses poumons n'en pouvaient plus et ses membres commençaient à s'allonger.

Il déboucha sur un bassin dont il creva la sur face. Il était arrivé dans une alcôve tout en nacre et en pierre volante avec en son centre un îlot ou se trouvait un… Un LIT ? Il y avait un grand lit rond entouré de rocher avec des tentures d'un blanc transparent qui partaient du plafond et arrivaient au sol, voir même finissaient ou commençaient dans l'eau. Aphrodite sorti de l'eau et trouva la température ambiante plus douce que ce qu'il avait crû. Il y avait au bord du lit sur une pierre gravé :

_« A tous les futurs chevaliers du poisson, tous ceux qui on trouvé ce lieu, félicitation ! Cet endroit trouver par moi Albafica des poissons, fut mon seul lieu de repos, et également le seul lieu ou mon poison n'a effet. Car la malédiction des poissons _(à savoir un sang empoisonner)_ coule dans mes veines. Ce lieu et le seul qui étrangement bloque le poison qui coule dans nos veines. Ce fut donc le seul lieu ou j'eu aimé l'homme de ma vie. Ce lieu et le signe que l'on peut aimer tout en étant du poisson… Ou tout du moins être débarrassé d'un scorpion braillard et son ami du lion sans avoir à chercher l'exil dans l'isba du verseau._

_P.S. : Pour ceux qui n'on pas d'imagination il y a deux livre sous le lit, à vous de choisir votre favori. »_

Aphrodite lu et relu le message et fini par exploser de rire. Le début était si sérieux et la fin… Au moins il savait que le scorpion est trouble fête d'une génération à l'autre. Il fit le tour du lit et trouva une autre pierre gravée par Albafica qui, cette fois, décrivait le moyen le plus court pour repartir. Il continua à tourner et souleva le matelas.

Là il trouva non pas deux mais trois livre, le premier était 100 idées pour prendre la personne qu'on aime, le second 102 idées pour se faire prendre par la personne qu'on aime, troisième 50 façons de faire taire le scorpion. Aphrodite pensa que le seigneur Albafica devait avoir du temps entre ses roses toujours plus vaniteuses et la guerre sainte. Puis il remarqua que les couvertures comportaient six ratures, en fait le lire avait commencé sous Albafica est continuait d'une génération à l'autre. Il commença à feuilleter celui sur prendre celui qu'on aime. Il y avait six chapitres : Bélier, Balance, Lion, Poisson, Capricorne, Cancer … CANCER ? Aphrodite sauta toute les pages et arriva au chapitre sur les Cancer. Il commençait par un constat simple :

_« Les cancers son des amants difficiles, ils veulent toujours dominés (et y excellent souvent). Il faut que le cancer soit malade, bourré ou sous influence d'un poison quel qu'on que. Une bonne paire de menotte ou une corde fait tout aussi bien l'affaire mais on doit supporter ses critiques tout au long de l'acte, ce qui, à la longue, devient blessant. Si vous voulez faire taire un cancer lors qu'il est en dessous il est conseiller de commencer par un 69 (a vous risques et péril car cette créature là a une fierté et des dents …) ou de torrides baisers tout en caressant leur corps. Si il est malade ou sous l'influence d'une substance, quel qu'elle soit, vous pouvez y aller à votre rythme naturel et si jamais le faire taire en le menaçant (la menace de l'eau de mer fonctionne très bien). _

_[…]_

_Si tout ceci ne fonctionne toujours pas vous n'avez plus qu'a le prendre d'un coup pour en suite aller très doucement afin qu'il demande grâce. Et si cette technique ne fonctionne toujours pas … je vous conseille de courir et vite._

_Sur se bonne chance ! »_

Aphrodite n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Alors c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire_. Pensa t-il en rougissant.

Il prit le livre sur se faire prendre et trouva juste un chapitre : le poisson. Il feuilleta tous le chapitre écrit par six chevaliers différents qui donnaient toutes les façons de prendre un poisson et de lui donner du plaisir. Aphrodite rougit en voyant ce qui était proposé par moment.

_« Si vous avez déjà essayé, vous remarquerez que les poissons sont très souple et on de la force dans les jambes (leurs coup de pied retourner sont fatal, faite attention). Ce technique, pour le moins sadique, doit être effectué sur un poisson accrocher au montant du lit (d'où les anneaux que vous y trouverez). _

_Il faut donc …_

_[Par respect pour les chevaliers des poissons, la position décrite ne sera pas détailler ici. Je vous pris de m'excuser et vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il est écrit]_

_Bonheur garantit, mais vous devrez très certainement user et abuser de tendre affection envers le poisson après cette nuit … sauf si il est maso »_

« Maso mon cul oui ! » s'indigna Aphrodite après sa lecture.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attrapa le dernier livre en se disant que ça pouvait toujours servir et si jamais le passer à Camus. Le livre partait d'un premier constat :

_« Si vous voulez faire taire un scorpion il ne faut jamais commencer par un « Le verseau, il est là bas ! ». Au mieux ça le fera partir au pire il sera juste excité. Par contre dire « Le pope est là » ou « La balance est de retour » le fera taire à coup sur._

_[…]_

_Au pire vous pouvez toujours lui roulez une pelle ça sera tout aussi efficace » _

Aphrodite se dit qu'il allait tester une ou deux des techniques décrites là de dans. Alors l'amour des scorpions pour les verseaux ne date pas d'hier … intéressant.

Il se rallongea confortablement sur le lit et regarda le plafond, la fine gaze qui le coupait du reste du monde (en plus de la grotte) laissait voir la paroi rocheuse qui formait un dôme parfait. Les douces lumières qui se détachaient sur la roche noire, l'eau illuminée par le fond qui fessait danser de petites taches de lumière dans le lieu trop sombre, le léger vent qui passait pas de petites cavités, le matelas moelleux et les draps satin… Aphrodite devait partir, Angelo allait s'inquiété, et un Angelo inquiet ce n'est pas bon, mais la fatigue, le lieu, ses yeux qui se fermaient…

* * *

><p>Chapitre long mais chapitre fini !<p>

A la prochaine !


	10. tout ce qui se dit

Salut tout le monde !

Merci à Kirapain de toujours me suivre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Tous ce qui ce dit lors qu'on est sur un canapé…<span>

Aphrodite était, avec Angelo, sur le canapé du temple du verseau entrain de se faire remonter les bretelles par un Camus pas content en plus de Shion, Dohko et Shura.

« Franchement Aphrodite, on t'a cherché partout et toi tu arrives comme une fleur après trois heures de recherche infructueuse dit Camus en colère.

- Tant que je rentre …

- Dite tu as fait peur à tout le monde alors dit pardon et l'on rentre. Ok ?

- D'accord… Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé du souci.

- Tu es pardonné Aphrodite lui dit Shion en passant une main dans les cheveux du poisson.

- Je peux renter à la maison ?

- Oui répondit Dohko. »

Angelo se leva en premier et proposa à Aphrodite de l'aide pour ce lever. Aphrodite regarda la main tendu un instant et regarda Angelo, il lui fit un magnifique sourire et pris la main tendue. Ceux qui regardaient la scène furent surpris, le visage d'Aphrodite rayonnait simplement à la présence de Death Mask.

_Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je plus vu ce sourire ?_ Se demanda Shion en les regardant partir. _… Trop longtemps._

Le couple descendit chez Angelo, ils auraient pu aller chez Aphrodite mais ce dernier ne voulait pas, Angelo se plia à son désir.

Une fois chez le cancer Aphrodite s'assit sur le canapé, il fut rejoins par Angelo, qui le prit dans ses bras.

…

Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment. Puis doucement Angelo commença à embrasser Aphrodite. Celui-ci ne se déroba pas aux baisers et laissa l'italien l'embrasser sans rien dire un temps. Mais il fini par se séparer de son amant, lentement, très lentement, comme si ça lui coutait. Angelo le laissa faire, il se doutait de la suite, une suite qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Le poisson se sépara de l'étreinte chaude qu'offrait les bras du rital. Il ne se sentait pas perdu, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, à dire, mais cela lui brisait le cœur, rouvrait de vieille blessures. Ça lui fessait mal de façon presque physique, son dos lui brulait à la simple pensé de ce qui allait ce passer.

Maintenant, il c'était assis, le dos bien droit, face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il resta dans cette position un instant, à regarder Angelo, l'homme de sa vie. Puis doucement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, baissa la tête, se prit ses avant bras qu'il serra fort, si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent.

Angelo prit les mains de son aimé, doucement, il porta les paumes à sa bouches et les embrassa comme des joyaux précieux. Il regarda l'enfant face à lui, troublé.

L'enfant.

Aphrodite à toujours été un petit enfant, apeurer par le fait d'être irrémédiablement seul, qui déteste la violence gratuite et surtout, surtout ne montre jamais son dos. Le dos du poisson, non le dos d'Aphrodite, le plus grand mystère du sanctuaire. Jamais personne n'avait vu son dos, même lui, alors qu'il avait prit de toutes les façons possible et imaginable, n'avait jamais vu le dos de son amour. Il n'avait jamais poussé Aphrodite à le lui montrer, avait cherché à le voir sans y arriver. Ce dos était un mystère.

« Angelo … »

Aphrodite avait murmuré le nom de son aimé, sa voix était juste assez forte pour sortir le cancer de sa rêverie. Angelo regarda Aphro', il semblait si fragile.

« Je t'écoute »

A ces mots Aphrodite sursauta, comme si il c'était prit un électrochoc. Il regarda le cancer et vit de la patience et de l'écoute, les deux seules qualités qu'Angelo ne montrait qu'avec lui. Alors, il se rapprocha de l'italien, prit une jambe à Angelo qu'il posa sur le canapé, colla son dos à la poitrine du cancer, s'entoura de ses bras, et respira son odeur, les jambes plier face à lui, il agrippa les bras qui le serrait et commença sur une petite voix.

« Tu sais, jamais je n'ai parlé de mon passer. J'ai toujours cru ça inutile. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux … je veux guérir … mon passé, mon dos, toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais dite, jamais … montré. Je … je veux t'en parler, te les montrer, parce que … parce que tu as toujours été là. Jamais tu n'as rien demandé, tu m'as laissé t'écouter, te consoler. Tu crois que … je peux être égoïste en te disant que c'est mon tour ?

- Tu n'es pas égoïste. De plus ton tour aurait dû arriver plus tôt.

- Merci … Il y a longtemps, je vivais dans un petit village en Suède, tout au nord. Ma mère était un ancien modèle et mon père un simple homme amoureux (il sourie à l'évocation de ce souvenir). Ils vivaient dans ce village parce que ma mère ne voulait plus voir de média et avait peur qu'on me kidnappe si on savait mon existence. Mon père souffrait d'alcoolémie et de trouble bipolaire (il cessa de sourire et son visage se ferma). Un jour il était ivre et frappait maman et le lendemain il était malade et enfermait maman pour la violé et la frappait en suite (il devient triste). Ma mère à fait beaucoup de fausse couche avant de m'avoir, je n'avais qu'un grand frère, il avait dix ans de plus que moi, maman m'a eu alors qu'elle était malade et battue par cet Homme … ce … n'était pas les meilleurs conditions pour accoucher, il fessait froid et on n'avait ni eau, ni électricité, et pas de sage femme non plus. C'est mon frère qui a fait accoucher maman, il avait en fermer mon père dans une pièce. C'est mon frère aussi qui m'a raconté ça … plus tard … quand mon maitre est venu me chercher (il s'agrippa plus fort à Angelo). Je ne me souviens pas de mes premières années et ne veux pas m'en souvenir (Angelo le serra dans ses bras). La suite tu peux t'en douter, ma mère est … est … morte … j'avais cinq ans (une larme coula, il se frotta les yeux dans un geste mécanique). Après ça mon père à virer mon frère de la maison … ou … c'est lui … qui est partit. Cette partie est floue … je me souviens juste des cris … puis … de mon frère qui me prend dans mes bras. Serre-moi Angelo, serre-moi fort, plus fort !

Angelo fit ce qu'Aphrodite lui disait il le serrait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, sans faire trop mal à Aphrodite. Mais il savait que ça ne suffirait pas, la peau d'Aphrodite se refroidissait à une vitesse incroyable. Il appela Shion par télépathie.

_Shion vient vite Aphrodite fait une crise d'angoisse !_

- Mon père Aphrodite parlait avec difficulté. Il m'a frappé. Il m'a enfermé comme il le fessait avec maman ! IL m'a enfermé dans une armoire et je ne pouvais pas sortir, pas tant que je ne pleurais plus ! IL M'A VIOLE !

Shion venait d'arriver avec Dohko, Camus et les autres, qui avaient été alarmé par l'appel du cancer.

- Mon père m'a… »

Aphrodite était prostré dans les bras d'Angelo. Il pleurait dans les bras du rital, sa respiration était trop rapide trop superficiel, son visage trop blanc, déserté de toute couleur. Shion approcha et toucha la peau du poisson, celui-ci cria au contact des doigts de Shion.

« Il est glacer, de plus il n'est plus dans la réalité. Ne le lâche surtout pas Angelo.

- Oui.

- Camus va me cherche de la vodka, Mû fait chauffer de l'eau, Aldébaran fait moi sortir tous les autres hormis les jumeaux et Dohko.

- Oui dirent les concerné. »

Il fut difficile de faire partir Shura et Milo, car l'un ne voulait pas laisser son ami d'enfance et l'autre son amant. Camus revient avec une bouteille de vodka et un verre à alcool, Mû sorti de la cuisine avec une bassine d'eau chaude, dehors Aldébaran surveillait que personne ne rentre.

« Bon Angelo, il va falloir que tu lâche Aphrodite. Je veux que les jumeaux vous teniez Death Mask et Dohko je veux que tu ailles me chercher des serviettes. Mû il me faut une pair de ciseaux et Camus j'aurais besoin de bandage. Angelo il faudra que tu reste près d'Aphrodite tout en me laissant une marge de manœuvre.

- Si je le lâche maintenant il va non seulement crisser mais en plus son cœur risque de lâcher. Je fais quoi moi du coup.

- … Essaye déjà de lui retirer sa chemise et l'on verra. »

Angelo déboutonna la chemise en embrassant le cou d'Aphrodite.

« Je suis là Aphrodite. Calme toi mon ange, tout est dans ta tête. Calme-toi. »

Aphrodite se laissa un peut faire. Il entendait la voix de son père dans sa tête. Il sentait ses mains sur sa peau. Il entendait au loin la voix d'Angelo, à côté celle de Shion. Puis il sentit qu'on lui retirait sa chemise. Et tout ce déconnecta. Il plongea dans la folie.

« NON ! »

Son cri retentit dans tous le sanctuaire.

« Non, ne me frappe pas. Regarde. Regarde je ne pleure pas. Ne me frappe pas. Je ne pleure pas … »

Il était dans l'angle du canapé, sa peau plus blanche que tout, il se balançait d'avant en arrière en répétant toujours ces phrases. Sa chemise était à moitié défaite et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était coller contre le canapé, comme si il voulait s'incrusté dedans.

« Aphrodite »

Shion avait dit ce nom dans un murmure. L'enfant face à lui rajeunissait à vue d'œil.

_Non, pas Aphrodite._

« Angelo appel le par son vrais prénom.

- Son vrai prénom ?

- Appel le Niel. »

Angelo fit ce que lui demandait Shion il s'approcha d'Aphrodite doucement.

« Je ne pleure pas. Regarde, je ne pleure pas.

- Niel.

- … »

Angelo avait prononcé ce prénom avec beaucoup de douceur. Aphrodite avait arrêté de bouger. Il releva la tête doucement, comme au ralentit, il regarda Angelo. Une lumière ce fit dans son regard.

« An… gelo »

Il leva péniblement sa main, il lui semblait qu'elle pesait une tonne. Du bout des doigts Aphrodite toucha la joue du rital, c'étai chaud et un peut râpeux mais ça le rassurait. Aphrodite se rapprocha encore un peut de ce contact. Des images lui venaient dans la tête sous se toucher. Puis il vit sa main c'était la main d'un enfant de six, non, cinq ans. Il ne voulait pas y penser, ça l'importait peut en fait, il voulait juste … dormir.

Angelo récupéra le petit bout de chou glacé dans ses bras. La crise était passée, il dormait. Shion passa un peut de vodka sur ses lèvres pour le faire réagir et lava son corps avec l'eau chaude. Il fit mettre le petit au lit et ordonna à Kanon, Saga et Angelo de surveiller Aphrodite.

* * *

><p>Voilà un chapitre de plus, un long en plus.<p>

A la prochaine !


	11. mon dos

Bonjour, désolé pour le gros retard entre les dossiers d'inscription et le reste.

Bon la je pars pour la toute fin de cette fic.

Je vous préviens Aphrodite va en baver !

Merci à Kirapain et ginie27 pour m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !

* * *

><p><span>Mon dos, ma honte, mes peurs, … ne me laisse pas.<span>

Angelo était dans sa chambre. Le soleil se levait, au loin on le voyait coloré le ciel de blanc avant de prendre les couleurs rougeoyantes de l'aurore. A ses côté Aphrodite dormait, la crise d'hier l'avait vidée et il gardait sa taille d'enfant, il agrippait le bras du cancer comme si c'était la seule chose tangible en ce monde. Sur son visage de la tristesse, de la peur aussi.

_« Que puis-je faire ? »_

Cette question revenait en boucle dans la tête de l'italien.

Pour la première fois il voyait le dos de l'homme qu'il aime, et il avait envie de pleurer. Ce dos cette peau si blanche, si douce, était marquée par des cicatrices, des traces de coups, comme si cet homme, le père d'Aphrodite, non de Niel, avait frappé son fils avec un fouet ou … une ceinture de cuir.

Death Mask eu des envies de meurtres, il devait frapper dans quelque chose, mais la petite main blanche l'en empêchait. Ça et là certaines plaies recommençaient à saigner, la main se resserrait sur son bras, la douleur se lisait sur le visage d'ange.

« Je suis là, tout va bien, il ne peut plus t'atteindre, je te protège. »

Il lui répétait cette phrase depuis hier soir, caressait la longue chevelure azure, déployait des trésors de patience et douceur que personne, pas même lui, ne soupçonnait.

Aphrodite s'agitait, son souffle prenait un rythme plus rapide, il se réveillait.

La peur prit Angelo, et si sa crise lui avait fait perdre la mémoire, s'il prenait peur, si…

L'enfant ouvrit un œil, puis deux, il se releva peut à peut, regarda son compagnon.

« An…gelo…

- Bonjour mon cœur.

- Bonjour… il fait quelle heure ?

- Huit heure et demi du mat'. Café ?

- Hum. »

Le cancer se leva, mais la main et le corps de son homologue du poisson suivi, souder à la peau chaude. Cela risquait de devenir problématique.

« Dite il va falloir que tu me lâche.

-NON ! »

Le cancer fut surpris, Aphrodite agrippait sur bras de toutes ces forces ses jointures en blanchissaient. Kanon et Saga entrèrent surpris par le cri de … l'enfant.

Sous leur yeux Aphrodite des poissons n'était plus il n'y avait qu'un enfant tout petit qui avait peur, qui tremblait à l'idée de se séparer de l'assassin numéro un du sanctuaire. Angelo ne savait que faire face à cet enfant. Il aimait Aphrodite plus que de raison mais là ce n'était plus Aphrodite mais Niel qui s'accrochait à son bras et il ne connaissait pas Niel.

Aphrodite avait toujours caché son passer, comme un tabou, quelque chose d'horrible qui devait être caché plus que tout.

Angelo commençait à penser que c'était peut être le cas.

« Ne me laisse pas, ne … ne…

- Ca va, je vais juste faire du café … si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.

- Du café ? »

L'enfant regarda Death Mask puis passa ses bras autour de son cou. L'italien eu un petit sourire et transporta l'enfant jusqu'à la cuisine. Dans la cuisine la cafetière émettait un doux ronronnement qui ressemblait à une chanson aux oreilles d'Angelo. Il leva un bras et attrapa un bol pour lui et des tasses pour les jumeaux du gémeau.

« Je suppose que tu ne pends pas de café.

- Mais si, mais si ! assura l'enfant. »

Sur le coup Angelo crut voir Aphrodite en Niel. Une furieuse envie de l'embrasser le prit et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'enfant en un chaste baiser. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais suffit à faire gémir de plaisir Aphrodite.

« Tu te souviens de la règle, hein ? hasarda Angelo pas très rassuré.

- Pas de sexe avant le premier café récita Aphrodite avant d'ajouter. Mais j'ai envie moi !

- Grandis et on en reparlera grogna l'italien. »

Aphrodite regarda son corps et se souvient de sa soirée d'hier, de sa peur, de ses craintes, et il s'accrocha plus fort à Angelo.

« Alors il va falloir que je te raconte une histoire. »

Le ton était doux un peut triste. Angelo grogna une nouvelle fois et servis le café.

Saga et Kanon étaient un peut surpris par la discussion des deux, Saga fessait des rapports à Shion sans arrêt, le grand pope était très intéresser par cette discussion car lui-même ne savait quasiment rien du passer d'Aphrodite.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini Aphrodite se mit sur le canapé.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois.

- A propos de ton père qui te violait et tout … ouais.

- Et bien il faut aussi que tu saches que j'étais le sosie de ma mère, elle avait juste une poitrine et moi non. Elle était modèle mais aussi harpiste et elle chantait. On avait dans la maison une harpe celtique, elle était dans une pièce ou ma mère et moi étions les seuls à aller, c'était notre secret. Elle m'a appris à jouer en même temps que j'ai appris à marcher. Les accords son graver en moi et je suis le seul à avoir la clef de la porte blindé. C'est la seule « fantaisie » de ma mère, se payer la construction d'une salle blindé et insonoriser pour cacher sa harpe et moi des folies de mon père. Certains soir je l'entends chanter dans ma tête, je revoir ses doigts courir sur les cordes. Mais d'autres soir je vois mon père me violer, et je sens à nouveau la peine, la douleur, et je me dis que ma mère à du supporter cela toute sa vie, ça me fais de la peine autant que ça me révolte. C'est pour ça que j'ai de suite accepté de devenir chevalier, parce que ma mère comme d'autre femmes à souffert de la violence de son mari. Quitte à ne jamais revoir mon village natal, ne jamais revoir la harpe, ne jamais … revoir l'endroit … où maman repose.

- Aphrodite …

- Mais tu sais … plus le temps passe, plus je fais du yoyo avec mon âge et plus … je veux revoir maman, je, je veux…

- Chut ça va aller, ou va demander à Shion si on peut partir une semaine et tu iras voir ta maman.

- Hum »

Angelo serra plus fort le tout petit corps blanc qui pleurait dans ses bras et appela Shion pour lui faire sa demande de congé. Le grand pope accepta, non en fait il n'avait pas le choix, il en allait de la santé mentale d'Aphrodite et il risquait de se prendre une raclé par l'italien si il refusait.

Il fut donc décider que le lendemain Angelo et Aphrodite iraient en Suède rendre un dernière hommage à la mère de ce dernier.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p>

Encore pardon du retard !

Laisser vos avis et merci d'avoir lu.


	12. le froid sur ma peau

Bonjour à tous !  
>Pardon pour le petit retard j'ai eu … des trucs à faire.<br>Voici l'avant dernier chapitre après c'est fini avec Allô le service des problèmes.  
>Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.<br>Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Le froid sur ma peau, les larmes sur mon visage, la chaleur de tes bras…<span>

Le voyage avait été long entre la Grèce et la Suède. Pendant le trajet, qu'ils avaient fait dans l'un des jets de la fondation Kido, Angelo et Aphrodite n'avaient pas parlé, ne c'étaient pas touché. Le moindre contact, le moindre son, faisait sursauter Aphrodite.

Le poisson regardait la mer de nuage sous lui, quelques fois il y avait des trous qui laissaient voir le sol, les paysages urbains, ruraux, la mer, d'autre fois c'était un sommet rocheux qui crevait la surface nuageuse. En dessous, en dessous d'Aphrodite, es dessous de tous ces nuages, doivent se trouver des gens munies de parapluie, rêvant d'un coin de ciel bleu.

Ce ciel trop bleu des fins d'hiver. De ce bleu si particulier, profond si à l'horizon et bleu pâle puis deviens bleu profond presque violet. Cela contrastait avec les ciels d'été qui n'ont aucune profondeur, qui sont juste désespérément bleu, d'un bleu uni, horrible.

La peur montait en Aphrodite des poissons. Et si sa maison avait été détruite, et si quelqu'un avait forcé la porte blindée et volé la harpe, et si … tant de questionnement et si peut de réponse avant la descente de cet avion.

Et après ?

Qu'est ce qu'il y aura après ?

Qu'allait-il faire après ?

Une harpe ça rentre dans un avion ?

Et si le grand pope et les autres ne voulaient pas qu'il garde le souvenir de sa mère.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS !  
>- Pardon … Aphro'<br>- Non, laisse-moi !  
>- Mais on va bientôt atterrir, il faut que tu t'attache !<p>

Et c'était comme cela depuis le début du voyage et même avant. Aphrodite se rongeait des ongles par moment et personne n'avait réussit à le calmer, même un peut. Sa santé mentale ne tenait qu'a un fil et sa santé physique se ruinait à vitesse grand V.

Le stresse, les nerfs à vif, il ressembler à un animal blésé, traqué.

Et Angelo en avait marre, son ami était pire qu'une femme enceinte, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche mais ne supportait pas l'idée que le cancer ne soit pas dans la même salle que lui, il avait besoin de lui mais ne le supportait pas, un sacré mélange qui usaient les nerfs de l'italien à une vitesse hallucinante.

Enfin ils arrivèrent à Stockholm et la ils durent remonter toute la Suède en train pour arriver dans un petit village.

Là encore le voyage en train fut... génial ! Cauchemars, folie acheteuse, et on en passe des meilleurs. Aphrodite fut … invivable ! Angelo crut rêver quand il entendit le nom de leur station … Mais là encore il déchanta très, très vite. C'était en ruine, on se demandait comment tenaient les quatre murs de la … « gare ». Gare qui n'avait de gare que le nom et une petite pancarte. Le pire fut qu'Aphrodite lui affirma que c'était déjà comme « ça » avant. Ce qui amenait cette question : la « gare » (puisque c'est censé être ça) avait-elle, un jour, été un bâtiment solide et beau comme on en voit partout ?

Mais la gare n'était pas la dernière escale, il y avait en suite, et enfin, le trajet en bus jusqu'au village natale du chevalier des poissons. Un rêve, là aussi, la route n'était pas vraiment mauvaise mais les paysages étaient déprimant : de vieilles maisons en ruine, de la neige par endroit, les arbres nus, non le sud y a que ça de bon, et en plus le ciel se couvrait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans … un village paumé au milieu de nulle part. la seule beauté du paysage étant la chaine de montagne enneiger.

Angelo soupira dépité.

Aphrodite avança d'un pas un peut hésitant, comme si la ville ne devait pas être ainsi, ou comme si il était sous le coup de ces souvenirs.

« On rentre !

- Minute papillon ! On n'est pas venus jusqu'ici pour repartir comme des voleurs. Non, on va aller voir ta mère et en suite on va récupère ta harpe.

- Non, c'est au dessus de mes forces !

- Aphrodite, regarde-moi !

Angelo attrapa son amour par les bras et le tourna vers lui.

- Ca va bien ce passé ! Je suis là, avec toi.

- …

- Aller on y va ! »

Angelo passa son bras sur les épaules des son camarade et avança doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

Aphrodite regardait les paysages de son enfance, une fois de plus le froid lui mordait la peau, une fois encore il marchait vers sa maison, mais là c'était différent car il n'était pas seul, son père ne l'attendait pas pour le battre, la neige le mordait en petites lames sur sa peau.

Ils finirent par arriver devant l'ancienne maison d'Aphrodite. Une petite maison qui semblait à l'abandon depuis des années, et dont un pend du mur s'écroulait. Le jardin n'était plus qu'une étendue en friche, mais on voyait encore un rosier couvrir le mur, il était vert et promettait de donner des jolies roses, d'ailleurs l'une d'elles pointait le bout des ces pétales dehors, de petit pétale blanc comme la neige qui couvrait le bitume.

Aphrodite se dirigea vers le vieux paillasson et en retira une petite clef qu'il introduisit dans la serrure de la porte d'entrer. Des lors une atroce odeur leur prit le nez, une odeur qu'ils connaissaient, l'odeur de la mort. Là dans ce qui fut le salon un homme gisait entourer de bouteilles d'alcool. Aphrodite ne regarda pas cet homme, il le contourna et se dirigea vers une porte peint en bleu azur qui avait terni au fil du temps. Face à cette porte il sortit de sa poche une autre clef mais en argent celle là. Il la fit jouer dans ces doigts, Angelo voulu approcher mais au moment ou il fessait un pas vers son ami, Aphrodite introduisit la clef dans la serrure et la tourna vers a gauche deux fois.

« Il nous aurait fallu Shura, les gonds on rouiller. »

La remarque d'Angelo se voulait humoristique quand à l'utilité de son collègue mais Aphrodite ne répondit rien en recoula avant de mettre un grand coup de pied, et de cosmo, dans la porte. Porte qui vola en éclat avant de dévoiler une porte blindé, intact de toute trace du temps. Un tableau digital attendait bien sagement qu'on vienne taper sur ces touches.

*A partir de là je vous conseil d'écouter Sho's lament de Cecile Corbel*

Aphrodite respirait trop vite et avait les yeux agrandit par la peur grandissante, il sentait du cosmo derrière cette porte. Il tapa en hâte le code qu'il connaissait par cœur.

0919A12

La porte tourna sur ces gonds, sans un bruit, une formidable vague de cosmo apparu. Le cosmo d'Aphrodite des années plus tôt.

Le poisson entra dans la pièce.

Là, trônait, entourer par des rosiers blanc, la harpe celtique. Une harpe celtique en bois de pommier (le pommier et l'arbre de Merlin dans la forêt de Brocéliande) ouvragé.

Aphrodite laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, suivit de plein d'autres, derrière eux la porte blindée était fermer, il approcha de l'instrument. Doucement il approcha ces doigts des cordes resté intactes par la force du cosmo. Un son claire et doux s'éleva suivit d'un autre, et de plein d'autres. Aphrodite c'était assis sur un petit tabouret et avait fermé les yeux se laissant porter par la musique qu'il produisait. Angelo restait sans bouger, subjuguer par la musique et son amour qui renouait avec son passer de la plus belle des façons. Et à ce moment tout le désir, tout l'amour du cancer pour Aphrodite resurgit et lui coupa le souffle.

Il approcha du poisson qui terminait les derniers accords et le prit dans ces bras.

« J'ai envie de toi murmura Angelo.

- Pas trop tôt. »

Le cancer embrassa la nuque de son amant, mordillant ses points sensibles, embrassant les lèvres corail de son cher et tendre.

Aphrodite poussa un gémissement et tout s'accéléra. Les hauts volèrent à une vitesse folle, l'italien laissa parler son corps sans retenus. Léchant, mordant le torse pâle à porter de sa bouche, laissant de belles traces rouges sur l'épiderme tremblant, torturant les tétons durcis de la plus douce des façons. Aphrodite soupirait de bonheur sous le traitement de son compagnon, ses mains partaient explorer le corps pain d'épice de son meilleur amant caressaient inlassablement le dos musclé, les bras brulants qui l'étreignaient, poussait un râle lorsque la langue démoniaque de son amant titilla ses perles de chaire, descendait sur son ventre, ses doigts traçaient des arabesques sur ces flans. Finalement Death Mask se releva et observa le visage rougit de son poisson. Son lui Aphrodite, le souffle court, les yeux plus bleu que d'ordinaire et plein de désir le fixait. Le poisson se releva en commençant par remonter son torse pour embrasser le cou d'Angelo, laissant une belle trace rouge, jouant un instant avec la veine qui pulsait sous sa langue, hésitant à mordre pour finalement retourner les positions. Assis sur les hanches de l'italien il se frotta contre le sexe gonfle encore cacher par le jean qui devenait trop serré, en même temps il attaquait le torse du cancer, mordant, suçotant, titillant chaque morceau de chaire à porter de sa bouche. Il se fichait bien de l'image qu'il pouvait donner, le désir et le plaisir se mêlaient en lui se transformant en vague toujours plus puissante.

Ne pouvant plus attendre et n'ayant plus la force de jouer, Angelo inversa les places une dernière fois et défit le pantalon de l'homme sous lui, l'homme qu'il aimait à mourir.

Aphrodite cria au contact de son corps avec le sol froid son corps se couvrit de chaire de poule et il s'accrocha à son compagnon.

« Tu sais que ça risque d'être acrobatique ? remarqua Angelo.

- On l'a fait partout, mais là c'est trop froid même le carrelage du salon de Camus ne rivalise pas avec ça.

- Ha le carrelage de Camus … un sacré bon souvenir.

- … Pose-moi sur le canapé là bas.

- Il y a des roses par tout.

- (claquement de doigts) Plus maintenant !

- Je t'aime ! »

Aphrodite n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il était déjà sur le canapé entre les mains du plus dangereux pervers au monde. Mais bon, il l'avait voulu.

Angelo reprit son exploration du corps de son ami, le mettant sur le ventre. Aphrodite eu un moment d'appréhension avant de sentir la langue de son amant retracé ces citatrices, les mordiller, les sucer et créé de nouvelles marques. Pendant ce temps l'italien caressait les jambes fines qu'il aimait sentir dans ses doigts. Aphrodite rejeta la tête en arrière se laissa aller à l'étreinte rejetant toute forme de complexe et cria de plaisir. Angelo avait remit Aphrodite sur le dos et s'attaquait au sexe de son suédois. Les longs va et viens fait sur son sexe eurent bientôt raison d'Aphrodite qui n'en pouvant plus se libéra dans la bouche d'Angelo. Quand …

« Merde ! Angelo recrache le poison…

- Ne fait plus effet sur moi.

- Ha oui, c'est vrais !

- Bon je peux continuer ?

- Fais-toi plaisir ! »

L'italien introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité d'Aphrodite tout en embrassant l'intérieur des cuisses blanches. Aphrodite passait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Angelo et cherchait une position plus confortable que celle actuel qui ressemblait plus à une position acrobatique. Franchement, un canapé c'est pas le mieux pour les préliminaires. Angelo trouva finalement une solution qui rappela dangereusement à Aphrodite une position décrite dans un certain livre.

Le corps du poisson était allongé avec la jambe gauche sur l'épaule de son partenaire et l'autre jambe calé sur sa hanche, ces bras étaient relever et son corps offert. Angelo se pencha sur lui et le pénétra doucement, puis il allongea son corps sur celui d'Aphrodite et utilisa une main pour maintenir les mains de son amant loin de son dos.

Cet alors que commença la lente danse charnelle, le cancer se retira presque totalement avant de retourner dans les chaires chaudes de son compagnon d'un coup.

Aphrodite cria, c'était bon, Angelo touchait ce point en lui qui lui faisait voir les étoiles avec une précision incroyable et l'emplissait comme aucun de ces amants il était imposant mais ne lui fessait pas mal et était tellement chaud.

Angelo n'en pouvait plus, il calculait ces coups pour donner un maximum de plaisir à son amant mais lui aussi prenait son pied avec Aphrodite comme avec aucun autre. Serré et chaud il comprimait son sexe et l'italien sentait ce point de plaisir appuyer sur son membre, il aurait aimé laisser la danser à Aphrodite mais il avait oublié de lui couper les ongles et ne voulait pas se retrouver avec des longues traces de griffures sur tout le dos.

Le ballet des deux corps enlacés fini par se dénouer dans un cri d'Aphrodite suivis de près par Angelo. Les deux corps haletants et enlacer reprirent peu à peu leur souffle. Aphrodite avait mal à tout son corps mais étrangement il se sentait comblé. La douleur se mêlait aux derniers spasmes de plaisir avant qu'il ne se dégage de l'étreinte d'Angelo, qui était étalé sur lui.

Le poisson se releva et ramassa ses vêtements qu'il remit avec des gestes mécaniques. Il se regarda dans le miroir de son enfance, puis d'un coup il tapa le code pour sortir et quitta le cocon protecteur qu'offrait la salle de musique.

Angelo, après avoir reprit ses esprits se rhabilla et parti chercher son amant.

Aphrodite était dans la salle de bain. A ces pieds une masse de boucles azures constituaient se qui fut la longue et belle chevelure du chevalier des poissons. Il se regardait dans la glace, fixait le carnage, il avait coupé au hasard et le résultat était franchement moche, puis il vit Angelo dans le miroir. Il semblait un confus mais il avança et prit les ciseaux.

« Je vais arranger ça »

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il dit de toute la soirée.

Il coupa deux trois mèches, égalisa, et mouilla les mèches pour quelles boucles doucement sur la nuque de son compagnon. Le résultat était bien, il dégageait le cou blanc ou trônait un grand nombre de suçon et laissait un plus grand accès au visage du poisson.

Aphrodite se regarda un instant, il lui semblait que ce n'était plus vraiment lui dans le miroir mais cette vision ne lui déplaisait pas. Il avait gardé la même tête pendant plus de vingt ans il pouvait bien changer un petit peu.

Puisque l'eau semblait fonctionner ils prirent une douche rapide et changèrent de vêtements.

Après cela ils se rendirent devant la tombe de la mère à Aphrodite. Là se trouvait un bouquet d'œillet blanc qui semblaient là depuis peut.

« Grand frère » murmura Aphrodite avant de poser un bouquet de rose blanche.

Ils retournèrent dans la vieille maison et récupérèrent la harpe et leurs affaires. Aphrodite regarda une dernière fois le cadavre pourrissant de son père et sortit de la maison. Il cueilli une branche du rosier qu'il confia à Angelo. Puis dans un dernier geste pour oublier son passer il brula la maison de son enfance maudite. Avec ce feu il qui engloutissait tout il brulait ces souvenir, sa peine, ses peurs.

Il regarda finalement Angelo et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souri.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà chapitre long et fini !<p>

Rappel ce n'est pas bien de tuer l'auteur !

Merci d'avoir lu !


	13. Fin

Bonjour à toutes et pardon pour le gros retard !

Mais j'ai LA bonne excuse le BAC !

Et puis j'adore cette fic et je n'ai pas envie de la finir ce serait trop triste, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Petite précision par rapport au chapitre précédent et au carrelage de Camus : vous le savez les chevaliers partent en mission de temps en temps et dans ce cas leurs temples sont vide. Je vous laisse facilement imaginer la suite mais je peux vous dire que Camus c'est venger …

Sur ce, bonne lecture de ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

><p><span>Qui a dit qu'il y a qu'une seule façon d'aimer ?<span>

Angelo soupira, le sanctuaire se découpait dans la lumière du soir comme un but sacré enfin atteint. A ces côté Aphrodite serrait sa main et se laissait porter par le mouvement sans penser à ce qu'il se passait. Mais le cancer cogitait pour deux et il ne savait comment expliquer les cheveux court d'Aphrodite, la harpe, et sur tout les cheveux court d'Aphrodite !

Ce fait tout petit, minuscule, prenait une ampleur monstre au sanctuaire ou tous connaissaient le poisson avec des cheveux long, tous savaient que couper, ne serrais ce qu'une mèche, signifiait singer son arrêt de mort. Bien sur il y aura des têtes impayable, celle de Camus par exemple, mais le crabe commençait à craindre pour ces fesses. Les ors sont connus pour leurs conclusions rapides et condamné avant de juger.

Soyons honnête, il y a trois choses à ne pas faire au sanctuaire :

Premièrement, ne pas regarder sous la toge de Shion (sauf si on s'appel Dohko ou qu'on est suicidaire).

Deuxièmement, interdiction formelle de toucher aux outils de Mü.

Et troisièmement, le premier qui touche aux cheveux d'Aphro sans son accord est un chevalier mort !

Bien sur le plus dangereux étant Shion il est ici citer en premier (200 ans de combat et un nouveau corps c'est un cocktail auquel beaucoup ne se risqueraient pas), mais le plus sournois est bien Aphrodite car on ne sait jamais quand et comment il frappera ! Quand à Mü … l'agneau n'est pas bien méchant mais il à la rancune tenace et peut ne pas réparer une armure à cause d'une querelle d'il y a six ou sept mois, donc on évite.

Le sanctuaire n'était plus qu'a quelques mètres et déjà ils voyaient le comité d'accueille, Aldébaran tout sourire fut le premier à voir le petit truc en moins, puis au fur et à mesure tous perdirent le sourire pour faire des tête … pour le moins comique. Mais le mieux fut de voir tous couleurs désertés le visage de Camus et sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer comme celle d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

« Une pièce pour vos pensés lança Aphrodite en souriant. Camus, tu peux m'arranger _ça_, Angie à bien essayer mais … ce n'est pas très réussit et ferme la bouche tu ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau*. »

Camus s'exécuta et reprit peu à peu contenance. Aphrodite demanda au taureau de monter sa harpe qui allait bientôt arriver et ordonna aux ors de ne pas tuer Death Mask. Comme toujours il fut obéi, Shion pensait de plus en plus qu'il ferrait un très bon pope obéis de tous, avec assez de discernement pour choisir la bonne personne pour la bonne mission, et il porterait la tenue de pope à merveille.

P.O.V. Aphrodite :

Camus et moi montions les marches jusqu'à mon temple.

Mon retour et ma nouvelle coupe les avaient tous refroidit. Je pensais avoir des réactions plus vives de la part de certain mais celle qui me surprit le plus fut encore une fois celle de Camus. Quand j'ai vu toute couleur déserté son visage j'ai eu peur qu'il ait une crise cardiaque, puis le voir imiter le poisson m'a un peut rassurer même si il a du perdre cent neurone d'un coup, vu le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour redescendre sur terre. Tiens ça veut dire que j'ai fait un record de déconnection de Camus, la dernière fois c'était le striptease de Milo je sais c'est puérile mais des fois on se fait chier.

Sans que je m'en rende compte nous sommes chez moi, ça sent bon le propre Camus a du venir nettoyer. Je me dirige vers ma salle de bain comme un automate, Camus ne dit rien mais je vois dans ces yeux toute ces questions, son cerveau tourne à plein régime.

Il prend la paire de ciseaux sans rien dire et après avoir mouillé mes cheveux coupent les mèches. Au final, lorsque j'entends le brui sec des ciseaux je me rends compte de ma bêtise et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« Aphrodite m'appel doucement Camus.

- Je … j'ai voulu tiré un trais sur … sur _ça_ mais …

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais rattraper ça et après tes cheveux repousserons en un rien de temps me rassura mon ami.

- C'était stupide, non ?

- Ce n'était pas l'acte le plus intelligent au monde concéda t'il.

- Mon Camuuus »

Je sais, je suis pitoyable mais lui ne m'a jamais jugé et avait toujours été là pour moi. Finalement je regarde les boucles tomber doucement sur le sol de marbre blanc. Mais que c'était-il passer dans ma tête pour que je fasse ça ?

« Aphrodite reprit calmement Camus. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais un jour tu as dit que toi et Death Mask vous n'étiez pas deux, pas Lui et Toi mais Nous, un tout indissociable, une entité a part entière*. Je n'ai pas compris sur le moment mais … quand je l'ai vu s'occuper de toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant … ce qui vous lie c'est plus que de l'amour ou une bête question de sexe, je ne sais même pas comment le définir mais …

- Tu en es jaloux.

- Jamais je n'aurais cela avec Milo, nous sommes trop différents.

- Pourtant vous êtes l'un des couples les plus stables. Shion et Dohko sont juste avant vous mais ils ont eux deux cent ans pour crée une relation stable, Angelo et moi c'est … fusionnel si on peut dire, on n'a pas besoin de parler ou autre car on a vécu les mêmes choses. Nous avons tous les deux trahi le sanctuaire lors de la précédente guerre Milo a du encaissé ta « trahison » et le fait que dans sa tête tu l'as abandonné, nous ont sait que c'est faux, on savait ce que l'on faisait et pourquoi mais lui a vécu une double « trahison » … tu comprends ?

- Tu es un ange Aphrodite.

- Pas avec tout les mecs que je me suis taper ! »

Nous nous sommes mit à rire. Camus à finalement posé les ciseaux, et je me regarde comme si c'était la première fois, le résultat et parfait.

« Camus t'es mon dieux ! » m'écriais-je en le serrant fort contre moi.

Mon gentil français me souris et pour le remercier je me levais pour lui faire un câlin quand me viens une idée géniale. Je conduisis Camus à mon salon ou se trouvait la harpe de maman, je m'assis sur un petit tabouret et commençait le _clair de lune _avec beaucoup plus de lenteur qu'il n'en aurait fallu mais je prenais un rythme normal sur les accords suivant les notes qui défilaient dans ma tête. Lorsque j'eu fini, Camus avait les larmes aux yeux et je sentais le cosmo de mon ange dans mon dos accompagner de celui de Milo et de la bande de crétin qui nous servait de collègue mais bon je n'en changerais pour rien au monde. Angelo serra fort mes épaules et embrassa le haut de mon cou, tout prés de l'oreille, cela me fit pousser un soupir de bien être qui fut cueillit par ses lèvres chaudes. Je me sentais seul au monde, seul avec Angelo dans une bulle à nous.

Fin P.O.V.

Si certain avaient encor des doutes sur leur relation il n'en était plus rien à l'heure actuelle.

Bon nombre de Chevaliers avaient été transporté par la harpe d'Aphrodite.

\o0o0o0o0o0o0o/

Tous les matins du monde sont sans retour*.

Le sanctuaire avait retrouvé un semblant de paix, souvent agrémenté de rire joyeux d'enfants, car nos cher chevalier d'ors avaient trouvé un moyen de changer d'âge à volonté cela donnait lieu à des cache-cache géant avec pour seule limite les barrières naturelle du sanctuaire.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas certain de se cacher dans leur lieu favori : on retrouve donc Mü qui se cachait surtout dans le bureau du pope ou dans son atelier Aldébaran trouvait toujours une place entre les étagères de Camus le Camus en question se recroquevillait surtout dans un coin de la maison du scorpion ou de la sienne (suivant ou il avait passé la nuit) Milo adorait se cacher chez les jumeaux jumeaux qui variaient les cachette avec brio le cancer on le retrouvait chez la pucelle le chaton se cachait chez son frère Shaka se cachait souvent derrière la statue d'Athéna Dohko ne jouait pas, il était joker (cela signifie que c'est lui qu'on va chercher quand l'un d'eux est introuvable) Aioros se cachait aussi chez le pope ou chez son petit frère Shura était soit chez Aldébaran soit entre deux buissons et enfin Aphrodite était introuvable et pour preuve personne ne le trouvait jamais. Mais il se trouve que le petit bout de chou avait trouvé la meilleure des cachettes : sous la tenue du grand pope, recroqueviller autour des jambes de leur papa à tous.

Quand ils n'étaient pas en mission ou ne jouaient pas à un jeu de gosse (il y a aussi le trappe-trappe géant) Aphrodite (la déesse) seule sait ce qu'il se passait dans les temples.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fin et pour de bon cette fois !<p>

Voici la signification des astérie, ce sont des citations de différent livre ou film :

*un poisson hors de l'eau : prit de Mary Poppins.

*Nous, un tout indissociable, une entité a part entière : prit de la fanfiction _Le demifrère_ de CoeurdeGael.

*Tous les matins du monde sont sans retour : du livre de Pascal Quignard _Tous les matins du mond_e.

Je n'aime pas les fins mais je suis bien obliger d'en faire - -'

Je ne pense pas faire de nouvelle fic Saint Seiya avant un moment alors Ciao à tous.


End file.
